Electronic distribution of media to consumers has become prevalent. For example, consumers have the ability to download digital items including audio media, video media, and text based media, such as eBooks. Consumers often share information related to media online via reviews and commentary posted on blogs, online marketplace websites, and social networking websites. Thus, a large amount of supplemental material is available with respect to digital items available to consumers. However, as the number of digital items available to consumers increases and as the amount of information related to each particular digital item increases, retrieving specific information relating to a digital item and organizing information relating to a number of digital items may become time consuming and inefficient.